


We Don’t Talk About Normal Boots

by orphan_account



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Everyone is just mentioned - Freeform, anyways fuck Normal Boots amirite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 07:30:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18774073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: did pbg apologize to Heidi? yesbut that doesn’t excuse what he didI’ve gone through a somewhat similar situation, not getting cheated on but the whole getting attacked thing. on things that were taken wildly out of context and put me in such a bad light.one apology isn’t much.





	We Don’t Talk About Normal Boots

**Author's Note:**

> did pbg apologize to Heidi? yes  
> but that doesn’t excuse what he did
> 
> I’ve gone through a somewhat similar situation, not getting cheated on but the whole getting attacked thing. on things that were taken wildly out of context and put me in such a bad light. 
> 
> one apology isn’t much.

Hey there! Welcome to Asagao Academy. Now I know it’s a bit jarring to be a transfer student but don’t worry, you’ll be fitting in in no time.

Before we start the tour do you have any questions? 

Wh-

Hey! Don’t say that out loud! 

Why?

Ugh, look. If we’re gonna talk about this we have to go somewhere else. The walls have ears you know.

…

Okay, this old classroom used to be the Normal Boots Clubroom, we should be fine in here. 

Where do I start? 

The Normal Boots club disbanded earlier this year. They used to have nine members, almost ten, but everything started heading south sometime before their annual video game tournament. 

You do know what they did as a club, right? Good.

Early on in the year Jon, one of the founders, started acting up and being shady. No one really knows how it came to light but suddenly everyone knew that he was a huge racist. It was disgusting. But one day he just… vanished. 

Nobody talked about him the next day. Or the day after, or the day after that. The only people ever to mention him are the people in the drama club complaining about getting all his responsibilities shoved to them. 

It was calm for a while after but…

Jared fucked up. He fucked up real bad. He cheated and abused his girlfriend while soliciting nudes from so many people.

Did he physically hurt her? Well, I don’t know. It was more of a mental abuse, y’know? None of us even knew that she was his girlfriend until she pulled some receipts, that’s how bad it was. 

He got expelled after that, so did the girl he was sleeping with. 

PBG tried to defend him, even after figuring out what a sleaze bag Jared was. It wasn’t until it was too late that he’d apologized for saying such hateful things to the poor girl. He was so quick to defend his friend, Peebs didn’t even take a moment to think of the repercussions. 

This isn’t the first time that he’d jumped the gun either. 

Some people say that he dropped out after taking such a massive blow to his popularity, others will say that he was also expelled for causing campus wide distress or something. I guess it just depends on who you ask. 

PBG’s girlfriend was probably another reason why he disappeared. She was so disgusted and betrayed by how he reacted that she broke up with him on the spot. Now she wants nothing to do with anyone from Normal Boots. 

I personally believe she’s going to join Hidden Block. But who knows? 

Anyways, the club drifted apart after that. 

Continue? decided to focus more on the student body council, pledging to make the school a much safer place than it had been with their former club members. 

Shane is working harder on his art, trying to get a scholarship to some fancy art school I can’t bother to remember. Rumor mill says that he’s going to move back to England after he graduates.

Satch rarely leaves his room. Only for class, his job at the library, and lunch. Sometimes at night I hear strange noises from his room. Sometimes it’s like he’s working himself to exhaustion on whatever project he has tucked away in there. How betrayed did he feel, with Jared being his roommate and all, keeping such nasty secrets?

And Jirard, well, he’s more or less the same. At lunch he seems a bit sadder, and sometimes he’ll just go silent. He mostly sticks with Shane, probably because they’re roommates though. 

They all sit together at lunch still, but they don’t wear their jackets anymore, or sit in the middle of the cafeteria. 

That’s pretty much all there is to it. 

What? 

Well, don’t worry about who I am. Or how I know these things. Now come on, we shouldn’t stay in here for too much longer. 

I’ll bring you to Jirard, he can take you on a tour of the campus. 

I hope this goes without saying but…

Don’t talk about Normal Boots. 

To him, to me, or to anyone at all.

Got it?

**Author's Note:**

> fuck pbg fuck jared fuck jon  
> they don’t mean dick to me anymore


End file.
